America in The Hunger Games
by OdeliaLovesBooks
Summary: America lives in District 12 with her family and friends. But everything changes when The 74th Hunger Games goes into action. What will happen when America gets carted off to the Capitol, and eventually, to the games? America is lovesick when she leaves behind Aspen, But what will happen when she starts developing feelings for her district partner Maxon Schreave? Find out! :)
1. Life, Plus the Reapings

When I wake up, the right side of my bed is cold. May probably moved to my Mom's and Dad's bed. Of course. How could I have forgotten. The reapings are today. May was usually a pretty bright person compared to most in district 12, but today she had a right to be nervous. Or terrified.

I sneak out of the house, trying not to wake Mom, Dad, May, or Gerad.

I get up and put on my hunting gear and head into the woods. My family wonder why I go to the woods so much, but I want to keep my Aspen a secret. I reach the Electric fence that never turns on, duck under it, grab my knife from the log, and jog into the woods. I finally reach the small treehouse that Dad built for me and my siblings when we were younger. We would only use it on Saturdays only though, because Dad was off of work at the coal mines that day. I enter the treehouse.

"Hello, Gorgeous" says a voice I know too well.

"Oh, please" I say as I toss my red hair over my shoulder. I sit down next to Aspen. "So, how are you doing?" I only get to see him about twice a week, so I really want to know.

"I'm fine." He says. "But I'm worried about the reapings." Aren't we all. Seriously, who isn't?

We talk about a lot of things for like 20 minutes, both of us trying to forget about the reapings by avoiding conversation, but we can't ignore it.

"So," I say. "How are Celia and Kamber?" Them and Aspen are the only kids from the Leger family entering the Hunger Games out of the seven of them.

"They are just a little bit...scared out of their mind." Aspen frowns.

We talk a little more, but we don't have much time.

Aspen and I have to go hunting for a bit so our families can eat well to celebrate the Reapings. Well, more like celebrate we haven't been picked. I'm seventeen so I am still qualified. More than qualified, because I have practically heaps of Tessarrae. I look into Aspen's green eyes and black hair.

"As much as I hate it, we have to go now, America."

I sigh, get up and head out of the treehouse to go hunting.

* * *

I trudge into the Hob, our District 12 blackmarket, with two big squirls hung over my shoulder.

I make some trades, and leave with one of my squirls, and this pretty pin that I found, and I plan on giving it to May when I get home.

* * *

When I walk to where I live, I see a little tiny excuse for a house, and I know I'm home. I dump my squirell on the table and walk towards my little sister, who just got home from school.

"Hey, May, I found something pretty for you in the Hob." I say, and take the Mockingjay pin out of my worn out brown pants. Out of my pocket comes a shiny gold circle with a bird design in the middle. "Do you want it?"

May looks at it carefully. She smiles. "Of course!" She gladly takes it. "I love it. Thanks Ames!"

"Anytime." I say. I love how May can get excited over the tiniest things, even though the Hunger Games are starting soon. "And don't worry about the reapings, you only have five slips with your name on it" I add encouragly.

"Okay." May responds.

* * *

I walk slowly in a huge line of teenagers, none of them wearing a smile. Neither am I. But what I _am_ wearing is a light, sky blue dress that Mom wore on her wedding. it's nothing fancy, just cotten, but I'm surprised she let me wear it. I love it because blue is my favorite color; It matches my eyes, and contrasts well with my hair.

I am in the line for the reaping of names for the Hunger Games. I look around to see how May is doing. A small flash of red catches my eye, and I see May's hair flying in the breeze. She looks like she's about to puke. It's probably about her nervousness, but it might be because the boy next to her is sweating like _crazy_.

* * *

After standing in the crowds for like thirty minutes, a lady in pink, obviously a capitol woman, with a _huge_ light pink wig, stepped onto the stage. Lady Pink put the microphone to her lips.

"Hello District Tweleve!" Her Capitol accent and cheery voice boomed out of the speakers. "Today we will draw the Tributes from District 12!" She said excitedly.

 _Silence_.

Like she expected anyone to smile or cheer.

She then hurriedly pressed a button on her controller, and a video on a gigantic screen turned on. It went on about uprisings and the Capital, and

"Anyway," says Lady Pink, "My name is Sylvia, and we usually do ladies first, so this year we will do the gentlemen beforehand." She heads over to two huge hollow see through spheres. One for girls, on for boys.

"And the male tribute for District 12 is... " _please not Aspen, please not Aspen._ "Maxon Shreave!" A blond brown eyed man walked up onto the stage. Wow. Maxon Shreave is the Mayor's son. The games this year will be interesting.

I cross my arms waiting for the next tribute to be reaped.

"And the Female tribute for the 74th Hunger Games..." Lady Pink or Sylvia says shrilly. I squint my eyes waiting as she digs around the bowl for a name. How had I survived the suspence all these years. Lady Pink/Sylvia finally finds a slip in the bowl. She holds it up and quickly reads it.

Then she read it aloud.

"Is... May Singer" She smiles like Those two words aren't my worst nightmare.


	2. Saying Good Bye

**Thank you, everybody for reviewing and following! Anyway, this is my first Fanfiction on this website. Enjoy the story!**

 _Previously:_

 _Then she reads it aloud._

" _Is May Singer." She smiles like those two words aren't my worst nightmare._

I sit in the Justice building, waiting for my family and friends to come in and say goodbye. I stare at the wooden walls and old furniture. I watch the dust sway in the golden sunlight streaming from the window.

I suddenly hear voices from right outside the door.

"-Maybe he just was to hurt to come and talk to her again." Says a voice I know as Dad.

"Good Idea, let's just tell her that." Mom bursts through the door, followed by Dad, May and little Gerad. They all looked like they've just experienced a death. In a way they have, seeing though there was a 0% chance I was going to win the games.

"Hi Honey" Mom says gently to me as she sits down next to me, and cradles me in a hug.

 _Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry._ I keep telling myself. _Save it for later_.

May sits down to the left of me and leans on my shoulder, as Gerad crawls into my lap, and Dad kneels in front of me. Just then the door swings open and Kenna and James walk in. The whole family. Except for Kota. Then I realize who Mom and Dad were talking about before they came in.

I finally have the courage to speak. "I'm really going to miss you guys." My voice came out weird and croaky.

May tried to dry the tears in her eyes. "We're gonna miss you too Ames. Forever."

Cute little naive Gerad peeps out "But you can win, right? You have cool knife stuff, and Karate moves. You will win! Then we will see you again! And not miss you forever!" He is so cute, I want to cry so bad. I half-heartedly smile at him.

"You're brother is right. You can still win. You just have to act strategically, and be sure to get knives in the arena." Dad speaks up. "If you give up hope your never going to win."

May sniffles. "You shouldn't of volunteered for me. But since you did, you owe me this: Promise me you will try your hardest ever to win? Please?" She begged.

"I promise May. I will do whatever I can to get back to you guys."

May nods, satisfied.

"You can most certainly win America." Proclaims Mom. "Just look in a mirror, You will have tons of sponsors fighting over you." Mom nods her head confidently.

"Remember your family, Ames. Never forget us, even if you are near dying. Especially then. Okay?" Says Kenna. I solemnly nod. She then quickly steps out of the room, and hurries down the hall. I thought she was being rude, but I heard a loud sob from her, once her footsteps reached the front door.

To my surprise her husband James pipes up as we hear the front door close. "Remember America, we all need you. Please come back to us." He gives my a quick hug, and then follows after his wife.

"Bye-Bye Honey" says Mom "I'll see you on TV." She gives me a hug and a kiss, then slowly leaves the room.

"Remember, we have a class project next week where we are getting materials from the junkyard and building little cars. You said you'd be there." announces Gerad. "Seeya" He says without a doubt.

"By- I mean see you later, Gerad." I manage to say.

Now Just May and Dad remain. Dad sits down where Mom was sitting a second ago. "I love you, Kitten." and just like that he kisses my forehead, and heads carefully through the door.

May sits there, silently crying. "This thing is kinda lucky." She holds out the Mockingjay pin.

I stare her. Is she out of her mind? "How is it lucky? It got you chosen."

She responds carefully. "No, it got _you_ to volunteer for me. Therefore, you should have it. As a gift from me. To give you luck."

I smile as she pins it onto my dress. "I love you May."

"I love you too, Ames." She kisses my cheek, and left with her own cheeks tear-streaked.

I keep sitting there trying to memorize every square inch of their faces, so I will never forget them.

What happens next surprises me. My Aspen walks through the door. I half smile at him. But then a girl named Lucy of whom I met in school popped out the door behind him. She walks up to us, and puts her arm through Aspen's. That's not the surprising part. The surprising part is when Aspen pulls her closer to him, not away. I stare at them for a few seconds, trying to imagine who would play such a sick joke on me. Make me feel horrible, and right before the Games.

"Ummm… You can stop now. Please." I say.

"Stop what?" asks Lucy innocently.

"The joke. Aspen is with me. Not you Lucy, no offense."

Aspens face put on a look of dread. "Well, we've been friends for several months, and today when I found out about you going to the games, Lucy helped me a little. And I was hoping you would understand, Bec-"

"Well I don't Understand!" I yell angrily "You think because I'm going to die, I would let you get another girlfriend! And BEFORE I'm dead!" I finally realize that this is just his excuse for not wanting me. He didn't want to hurt my feelings, and this was the perfect opportunity for him. "JUST GET OUT! Both of you! NOW!" I scream at them.

They hurry out the door Aspen going last, his eyes full of sadness. Well, good. Now he knows how I feel. I mean seriously, He couldn't of just pretended to be with me for one more day? Just so I could die happily? But, nnnooooo.

But maybe It's good he has another girlfriend. Now he won't be as sad when I die, and I won't be lovesick the whole time. I can tame my anger into strength. And now I can focus on what my family said. I have so much to live for (everybody do the flop). And ways to win from my family. First I have Knife skills I can use those a lot in the Arena (assuming I get that far) Next I got my looks, which _may_ help with sponsors. Third I got faith and determination. Then, I got an Ex, who I'm coming back to fight. Fifth I got my family, who all want me to come back. But most of all I got a promise, that I have to keep.

 **Guys, Thank you so much for following and commenting. Please, those who would like more of this, or wish to help me improve my writing, please Review! The only reason I write is for you guys! Please give feed back! :) Anyway, Enjoy your week, and good luck with Homework and\or work. Love ya!**


	3. In the Dining Room

**Chapter 3**

 **I've decided that since I had long gap without updating I would update a little earlier than I normally would. Thank you guys for the recent reviews! Anyways, I'm sorry if there isn't much action\Fighting yet. Just bear with me!**

 _Previously:_

 _First I have Knife skills I can use those a lot in the Arena (assuming I get that far) Next I got my looks, which may help with sponsors. Third I got faith and determination. Then, I got an Ex, who I'm coming back to fight. Fifth I got my family, who all want me to come back. But most of all I got a promise, that I_ have _to keep._

I sit in my room on the train staring out my window, at the blur of grey houses covered in coal dust. I finally know that I _will_ win, or at least try harder than anyone could ever try. I already tried to talk to Haymitch, the drunkard who yelled at the cameras when I volunteered for May. The thing was, when I was talking to him, he was leaning back in his chair unconscious. When I found out, I saw the mayor's son watching me, and I was so embarrassed I went to check out my room.

The scenery outside soon turns to bright green trees, and I spot a deer sprinting away from the train. My hunter instincts turn on, and I want to chuck some knives at it, take it home and eat it. Then I realize I'm just hungry. I walk out of my dark room, and into an even more dark hallway.

I manage to make it to the dining room door. When I walk into the room I have to squint my eyes it's so bright. The sunlight that escapes the overhead trees flash through the beautiful white lace curtains that protect the windows. Then I turn my head to the tables and see Maxon Schreave sitting there looking at me walking towards the table.

I sit down and immediately my mouth starts watering as I smell all the amazing food. Laying out on the table was all different stews, breads, pastas, and drinks. I stare at each one like a kid would look at candy behind the glass in a store. I try to identify where each smell is coming from. I smell a cheesy, homemade type of smell and I sniff out a pasta covered in cheese sauce. Next I smell a slightly sweet aroma and I find a beautiful cake adorning a corner of the table. Then i smell a sal-

"Are you just gonna sit there and look at the food?" Someone says.

Then I remember that the mayor's son was sitting right next to me. I blush first of embarrassment, I mean he caught me doing embarrassing things _twice_ today. But then I processed what he said. Does he think I'd rather look at _him_? That I'm not worthy enough to just ignore him? Well I'm sorry Schreave, I'm going to have the spotlight this time buddy. I now blush with anger.

"Are you okay? You seem kinda angry." You think? I just stare at him.

"You don't talk much do you?" He asks.

"I talk just fine." I quickly retort.

His face was quizzical "Would you like some soup? It's amazing. It's a lamb plum stew."

So this was his game. He was Mr. Nice guy, and once he had you under his spell, he would go behind your back and betray you. Well, I'm not going to fall for it.

"No, I'm fine." I reach over and plop some of that cheeses pasta onto my plate. He looks at me weirdly, and refills his soup bowl. Schreave sits down and starts blowing on his plum stew.

I start munching on my pasta. I'm getting bored not talking to anyone, so I start a conversation. "So… do you miss your family?" Wow, that was a really bad question. Oh, well, let's go with it.

"Umm.. Yes, a little bit. Well, I miss some a lot, and some not a whole lot. Well, it's complicated. What happen- okay, let's just say I miss them."

I wonder what he meant by that. Well, whatever. I have bigger things to worry about.

He clears his throat. "Do you?" he asks me. I glare at him for asking the question. But then I realize he just wanted to know, and I'd asked him the same question.

I think for a little, of how I can put how much I miss them into words. But I don't want to leave him hanging, so I just say "Yeah, I miss them a lot." He just sits there and stares. I don't know where though. Just somewhere into the distance.

I suddenly hear footsteps approaching the door. In walks… I forgot her name. Lady Pink. That's it. "Hello, I assume you have had a pleasant time getting acquainted?" She says in her shrill voice.

I don't say anything, but ever perfect Schreave speaks up and says "Yes, thank you Silvia." Oh, that's her name. I make a mental note to myself to remember that. "Would you care to join us?" he refinely inquires.

She smiles at him approvingly. "Yes, Mister Schreave, thank you, I would love to join you." She sits down in a chair to my right. "This table is simply delightful! What do you think it is?" She thinks for a moment. "Ah, yes, probably Mahogany. I hear it's very rare these days." I mentally roll my eyes at her. If I talk right now, I would prefer to be rude to her, but I figure I might need her to gain an advantage in the games. And Mr. Nice guy is putting her under his spell, and I have to outdo him.

I smile. "Yes, Lady Silvia." Is she considered a lady? I don't care, let's just go with it. "We hardly see any of these nice things at all in district twelve." I pause for a second. "But that just makes it more enjoyable when we do get it, am I right?" More like _if_ we get it, and that _if_ is when we're about to get scarred for, or from life. Anyhow, Miss Silvia smiles.

"Exactly, Miss America.": She looks at me like a little rose. "My how the capitol will love you!" She pinches my cheek, grabs a biscuit, and walks towards the door, But before she walks out, she turns around. "Good day, Mister Schreave" she looks at him approvingly. "Miss Singer." She smiles brighter when she says my name. After she heads down the hall. I feel like I've actually accomplished something! I grin.

Schreave looks at me distastefully. "What was all that about?" He spits out. "Is that really your game?" What? _My_ game? What about him? I mean seriously, is he just one of those people who don't know how much of a jerk they are?

I give a short laugh. " _Me_? You know, I was just angry at you, and I wasn't at her."

He stares at me, incredulous. "First off, what have I done? And second, I trust that you probably don't want to go into the Hunger Games, and you obviously didn't want your sister to." I nod. "Well, Silvia is a capitol woman. And it's the capitol is the reason that we have to go into the games. They are the reason that the games even _exist_. So, shouldn't you be mad at her?"

I think about it. And it really makes perfect sense. But for that reason, I'm even more mad at him. I get up from my lovely food, and say "I guess you're right, but I have to go."

"Go where?"

I almost say ' _Away from you'_ But I manage to withhold myself. "To think."

He seems to accept that answer, and I step back into my confining room.

 **Thank you guys for the support! Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. :)**


	4. A meeting with Haymitch

Chapter 4

 _Previously: I think about it. And it really makes perfect sense. But for that reason, I'm even more mad at him. I get up from my lovely food, and say "I guess you're right, but I have to go."_

" _Go where?"_

 _I almost say '_ Away from you' _But I manage to withhold myself. "To think."_

 _He seems to accept that answer, and I step back into my confining room._

Once I'm in my room I immediately step out. I retreat into there too often. I waltz through the halls just leaning against the walls, and walking against it. I go past, one, two, three rooms on my way. I then spot a painting up ahead. When I reach it, I look to see what it looks like. It's a really beautiful picture of a bridge over a lake swarmed with dainty flowers floating around in it. It kinda reminds me of the place I used to go with my dad a lot in the woods. It had that magical feeling to it.

As I stare at the painting I hear a door slamming shut and I see a staggering Haymitch leaning against the walls like me. I hear him breathing heavily, and staring into space. He's drunk, but I can tell he's getting over it, and regaining a correct state of mind. I shift a little so I can alert him of my presence without making him go bazooka. He turns his head towards me.

"Who are you?" He slurs out.

"Um… I'm America." He looks quizzical. Seriously? He doesn't even know the names of the people he's mentoring. And then it hits me. We have like no chance of winning if _Haymitch_ is our mentor. It makes me feel both bad and good at the same time. I mean, at least stuck-up-Schreave won't win. "I'm one of the tributes from district twelve. Do you know me now?"

A look of recognition shimmers through his very pale blue eyes. "Oh… Yeah, I remember, you were the one who showed up the Capitol." He blurts out. Showed up the Capitol? How on earth Could I have done that?

My thoughts must've read on my face because Haymitch, the 50th games winner speaks up again and says "You volunteered for your sister. It was a different kind of brave than winning the games. The kind that the Capitol doesn't like." How had he managed to say all that in his current state? Oh, well. I guess he's right. I just hope they didn't notice that mistake. Wait, wait, wait. Holdup. Haymitch won the 50th Hunger Games. He is our mentor. I have to be nice to him in order to get sponsors.

So I put my nice face on. Haymitch seems to be fully conscious, so I know he will remember this. "That is really wise, Mr. Abernathy. I see how you won the games. And what shampoo do you use? That hair is simply gorgeous." Well, really his hair is chin length, blonde, and really, really greasy. I don't think he showered in months, let alone shampoo. Anyway, he takes my statement into consideration. Then he narrows his eyes. Uh-oh.

"Well, little girl, flattery doesn't work on me. He steps towards me, and I step back. "But, I admire your strategy, and desperation." I frown at him.

"Excuse me? Desperation?" I cross my arms.

"Yes, desperation. But desperation is good. It means you would do more than you usually would to get something you want." He barks quietly. I don't know how he does that. It's like he's angry with you, but he's using his angry voice at average conversation volume. But I see his point. I am desperate.

"Okay, fine, you're right. Under normal circumstances, I would never compliment you."

He looks at me, in a rage "You better be nice to me, girl, because one wrong move from you, and down you go into the death hole."

I look at him, shocked. "You _just_ said that fattery doesn't work on you!" I then cover my mouth, realizing what I said.

" _Fattery_! Are you calling me fat? Because I can make it so you won't call me anything." Is that a threat?

"No, no! It just slipped out! It was just a mistake. I meant to say flattery. Honestly."

He still looks angry, but he seems to calm down a little. "I know what you meant to say. But lesson one for training: It doesn't matter what you mean to do, I matters what you _do_ do. Got it?"

"Got it. I got to go eat dinner. Seeya." I quickly walk to the dining hall, before I can mess anything up with him. Once I reach my room, out of sight, I do a silent happy dance. Yes! Strike two. I got Silvia on my side first, and now, I think, Haymitch. Now just the whole country, so I can get sponsors! Wow, I actually shouldn't be that happy. I got two people out of like, I don't even know how many. But I gotta stay positive.

 **I'm trying to not make this exactly like the book, because I've read Fanfics like that. I'm trying to put Marlee in somehow. Any ideas? Anyways, love ya.**


	5. I Miss Dinner

**Chapter 5**

 **Hope you like this Chapter. The last chapter I wrote, chapter 4, is my personal favorite so far.**

* * *

Previously: _Once I reach my room, out of sight, I do a silent happy dance. Yes! Strike two. I got Silvia on my side first, and now, I think, Haymitch. Now just the whole country, so I can get sponsors! Wow, I actually shouldn't be that happy. I got two people out of like, I don't even know how many. But I gotta stay positive._

I then step out of the room and see Haymitch entering the dining room. I trot happily to the door into the ever dimming dining room. I process the sight before my eyes. Silvia cheerfully greeting the eternally grumpy Mentor, and Maxon Schreave ordering his meal. I then realize that the table is empty, only set out with tupperware and silverware, and a few baskets of rolls. I guess all the other stuff was only for the morning and afternoon.

Silvia spots me standing at the door, and greets me. "Hello, America! Come, join us." She beckons. I smile at her and take my seat across from Haymitch, and to the right of Schreavie boy.

"Hello Silvia, Haymitch." I look at them, then at my fellow tribute. I nod at him. "Maxon."

He nods back at me. I then see a waiter walking towards me. I quickly try to decide what I'm going to order. "Hello, madam. What would you like to eat today?" I smile at him.

"What would you recommend?" I see Schreave looking at me through the corner of my eye.

The waiter lists several options, one of them being a sandwich with cheese and cooked bread. It sounds good to me so I order it.

Haymitch and Silvia finish talking talking and face towards the table. We all stare at each other awkwardly.

Haymitch speaks up. 'So, boy, what's your name again?" Haymitch looks at him over the antique burgundy tablecloth.

Schreave's face read incredulousness. I guess he wasn't used to not being known. "I'm Maxon Schreave." He waited a beat as Haymitch's face showed no recognition. "The _Mayor's_ son."

Haymitch nodded. "Think your big stuff, huh?" He accuses. I try to smile at haymitch without anybody else seeing. Finally, someone agrees with me.

"What? No, of course not, I just thought you should know my name, because you're my mentor."

Haymitch looks like he's done with life. "Okay, so now that I'm everybody's mentor, I immediately become everybody's babysitter."

I want to enter this conversation, but I think Maxon's making himself an enemy of Haymitch good enough on his own.

Maxon Schreave looked outraged. "You're supposed to help us, not sitting around getting drunk."

Haymitch didn't react to the insult. "Okay, well here is some advice to win the games: Stay alive." Haymitch immediately started laughing.

Schreave stood up. He slams his fist onto the table, making all the food shake "Thats funny. Just not to us."

Haymitch stood up too. "Well, boy-"

"I will not be referred to as a child!" Schreave yells.

I jump in, because Silvia looks scared.

"Break it up you two. We got to work together. Put your fights on hold for now." I command. Haymitch seems to calm down a little, and Silvia looks relieved and grateful. I guess Schreave decides it's not worth it, because he lets it go. They slowly get themselves seated, glaring at each other. "Let's put all our fighting aside," I chide. "It is your duty to help us Haymitch. And Maxon, he gave you very good advice, to stay alive, and you can't win without that." I have no idea what I'm saying, but I have to make a good impression.

Haymitch looks smug from my remark. I immediately say "And Haymitch, you have to help us, It's the law." Big mistake. He now gets angry at me.

"You, girl, are no the one with the authority here." He spits out.

"I never said I was." I retort calmly.

"Than stop acting like it." He commands. My look must show my disbelief.

"Well, I'm going to pack, we are getting off the train soon."

"Yes, good idea America, I shall to." remarks Silvia. Well, really, I had nothing to pack, but I had to step out of this unfair conversation somehow. Silvia gets up from the table, and I follow soon after. I head towards my room. Than I see Schreave and Haymitch staring at each other, and then the waiter comes with our food. How sad, I didn't even get to eat.

* * *

 **So, I hope you liked this Chapter. I think I'll have another update by Saturday. And then maybe for a special treat I'll post one on sunday too. I'm finally getting in the zone of writing Fanfiction! Yay! By the way, tell me, which chapter was** _ **your**_ **fave? I love hearing your feedback! Seeya next time. ;) :) :)**


	6. Into the Capitol

**Chapter 6**

 **Here is your promised Chapter. Sorry, It's a day late. I was at the mall yesterday. Enjoy!**

 _Previously: Silvia gets up from the table, and I follow soon after. I head towards my room. Than I see Schreave and Haymitch staring angrily at each other, and then the waiter comes with our food. How sad, I didn't even get to eat._

It's finally about time to get off the train. It is around six o'clock, and me and Schreave are running towards the window. I fix my hair and stare out the window and out to the beautiful city before me. I see giant silver buildings, clad in windows that are disguised by the views reflecting off of them. Its pretty cloudy outside, and might rain soon, versus the sunny day we had in District 12.

I see tons of people parading down the streets, streaked with color, making them stand out, but not individually. They all looked looked like the average crazy capitol person to me, vain and attention hungry. But I was also filled with wonder, looking at these sights. How majestic is this place?

I subconsciously see Schreave standing one foot away from me. The train is soon slows down, and we enter the train station, where we see some of the other tributes stepping out, and the crowds cheering. Schreave starts waving at the crowds, and I start to too. I fell the train slow even more, and it finally skids to a halt. I then follow Haymitch and Silvia walking down onto the platform. I smile and wave at the crowds, as the yell and hold up signs and posters adoringly. Wow, they must have made them this afternoon already.

I want to get to where we are staying as fast as we could, so I could watch the reapings of all the tributes. Assuming we had our own TV. I started walking down the path being created for us by the 'fans'. I saw a lot of them with the face of a blonde girl on them, but I was sprinkled in some too. I saw one girl who had a sign up that said "Red heads rule". She had red hair as well, but it was obviously dyed that color. Speaking of my hair, I didn't have a brush in my train car, so I braided it before it could get messy.

I turn to Haymitch to see if we can hurry up, but it looked like he was asking Silvia the same thing. So I just slightly exceeded my average pace, and hoped the others would follow suit. Well, Schreave was going the same speed as Silvia, probably trying to get her back on his side. So I did the next best thing. Reverse psychology. I searched for some people with posters of me. I zoomed in on another girl, whose sign read "District 12, Beauty 1/10? I rate 12." I started walking more beside the crowds, and slowing my speed. I turn toward the girl and she reaches out to me. I give her a high five. Then the rest of them sees that I'm giving out high-fives, and they all dangle their hands over the gates withholding them. I halt for a moment, and then put out a burst of speed, and stick one of my hands out and high five the whole lot of them. I then start taking pictures with some, and even give autographs.

Then finally Silvia beckons me over and whispers "We are on a schedule America, hurry up!" So I do. I give an apologetic look to the crowds and hurry on to the end, and so the others follow me. Haymitch especially. I have tricked them into going faster than we would have. Yay, things that have happened since I had to leave District 12 have mostly have been coming up America! Lets just hope it lasts…

I enter the huge building to my right. I head over to the metal door on the left followed by Haymitch, Shreave, and Silvia. Silvia steps in front of me and presses the up button on it.

To my surprise a few seconds later, the door opened. Haymitch and Silvia waltzed into it, and Schreave followed. I hesitated a few seconds before I step in myself. As soon as I do, the doors start to close. "Where are we going?"

"To our place to stay, of course." Responds Silvia. Well that sums it up. I realize that one of the buttons on the wall was lit up. It is the number twenty six.

There is a dinging sound and the door opens up again.

 **Sorry if it's too short. But I can update more often when it's shorter. I think I can update again in a few days. Please review! :)**


	7. I Make an Unexpected Friend

**Chapter 7**

 **I know I haven't updated in a** _ **while**_ **, I have been** _ **very very very**_ **busy. With tons of homework, along with the rush of everyday life, I haven't thought about continuing this very much. But now I have finally started to slow down a bit, even though I have a debate tournament day after tomorrow. I will try to make this Chapter pretty long. Here we go!**

 _Previously: The door opened. Haymitch and Silvia waltzed into it, and Schreave followed. I hesitated a few seconds before I step in myself. As soon as I do, the doors start to close. "Where are we going?"_

" _To our place to stay, of course." Responds Silvia. Well that sums it up. I realize that one of the buttons on the wall was lit up. It is the number twenty six. We wait awhile as I sense movement around me, lifting this small box upwards._

 _There is a dinging sound and the door opens up again._

I lay on my bed in the wondrous penthouse that District 12 got for a temporary house. I guess they give out these places starting from the bottom, up. 12 got the highest, 11 probably has one a few floors lower, and so on.

The penthouse theme is white. The walls. The floors. The curtains. It gets very boring.

Silvia announced to me and Schreave earlier that tomorrow we would get ready for the interviews. By first how we are going to present our personalities, and second, our looks.

I lay in my suite, and contemplate the Capitol, and how they have every single thing they ask for, yet the districts have to work hard every day for them, with nothing in return. I get up from the most comfortable bed in the _world_ , pull back the curtain on the right wall, and stare at the grey sky, and wait- Holdup! The Capitol has everything, so why do I have to sit in my room the whole time I'm here? I understand that I can't dillydally about the city, they can't risk us escaping- But I can at least walk around the building. I hurry out of my blank room, and through the dining room into the hallway.

On the way downstairs I pass by some pretty amazing sculptures of modern art. Probably done by the art district. I run down the stairs and jump over a few over them, and I enjoy the rush of adrenaline. I do it until I reach floor 7, and I do a finally jump down 5 stairs, and I don't make it. I land on the edge of the last step, and foot slides off it really hard, and I fall face down onto the ground. I cry out in pain, and quickly get to my feet.

It doesn't hurt to bad, so I step out of the stairwell, and into floor seven, and walk the pain off. I see a door with a plate next to it that says : TRAINING CENTER. I walk in to see a Ginormous room with about a thousand things to do. There was an art stand. A target sections for knife throwing and for Archery. A climbing wall that overlooked what seemed like lava. And so much more.

The lights are dim, and I think I'm alone, but then I see a figure near the Archery station. It seems to be throwing knives. And the mystery person is failing miserably. Unless they were aiming for anywhere _except_ the target.

I go nearer to the person and see that it is a middle-height girl, with long golden hair as she again sends a knife at the ceiling. I realize she has tremendous power in her arms, but her aim is…. Atrocious.

I decide to talk to her. "Hi" I call out as she is about to throw another. She yelps and sends the knife flying.

"Umm… Hi. You scared me a bit there."

I laughed a bit. "Yeah, sorry about that. What's your name?"

"You didn't watch the reapings? They played it, like, 30 minutes ago." Oh. I knew I was missing something. She read my look and said "Well, I'm Marlee Tames, District 6"

District 6? Transportation? There really is nothing special about her district to help her in the games. "Oh. Well, I'm America, District 12."

"You were the one that volunteered for her sister? Oh, that was very brave. Unfortunately, no one did for me, and I actually never even thought of preparing for this. I honestly never thought I would get picked." She sighed.

"Well.." I decide in my head I would try and help her. She seems so nice. "I might be able to help you. I know a lot of things about weapons."

"Really?" She asks with a hopeful smile.

"Sure." I say, smiling as well. "You have good strength. Lets try something else, knives might not be your thing."

"Sounds good" We walk through the isles of things to do, and stumble across the Hand to Hand combat area.

"Maybe you would be good at this." I state.

"Possibly." Her face looked dubious about it.

We moved on the the next thing. "What about sword fighting?" I ask.

"Maybe. But they don't usually have swords in the arena."

"True." I start thinking maybe she doesn't have any talent for fighting, but then I think ' _maybe she doesn't need to'_. I realize that she could use a stick or crowbar. "Hey, Marlee, how about a stick or something? If we were put in a forest, you could find one anywhere. You have all this upper body strength, why not use it?"

Marlee squealed. "That is _perfect_! Thank you so much America!" She went to the weapons area and grabbed tons of sticks, all shapes and sizes. She ran to the blue and grey punching bag, picked up a stick, and whacked the thing so hard, it went flying back. Marlee giggled happily, but then the punching bag came soaring back towards her, and knocked her to the ground. I could tell it didn't hurt her though.

I started laughing, and laughing until my stomach hurt and I was lying on the ground.

"It wasn't _that_ funny" She said annoyedly.

"You're right… it was even more funny than that." I managed to get out of me before I burst out laughing again.

Marlee smiled and stuck a hand out to help me get up from the cold cement. "Well, thanks for helping me."

"No problem" And it wasn't. I'm really starting to like Marlee here, and I could tell if we both were living in District 12 right now, we would be best friends. And then I start forming an idea in my mind. "Marlee, you know how the Careers always form alliances? Do you want to team up for the games?"

She looks at me in amazement. "But… you know how awful I am at fighting."

"You're not awful. Did you just see how hard you just hit that punching bag? With you and your strength, and my aim and accuracy, we would be unstoppable."

"Well then of _course_!" She squealed.

We didn't have much more to say, and I was getting really tired, so I decided I would go to bed. "Well, don't tell anybody. I'm gonna go hit the hay."

"Yeah, same here. Bye." Then she did something I didn't expect. She jumped and gave me a hug, a nice friendly hug, and I hugged her back.

"Bye." I walk out of the room, and This time I choose to use the Elevator. I step in it with a smile on my face. I thought when I came here everybody would be all mean to the competition. But maybe I was wrong. Maybe here it won't be so bad.

As I feel the Elevator going up to my floor, I see a scattered reflection of myself in the mirror, just the basic shape of myself with the most bright colors. I see my red hair still braided over my shoulder. I see my cotton blue dress still on me from the reapings.

I lean into the back wall of the elevator, and think of how crazy this day has been. Wow- This was only _one_ day, when it felt like a week. I feel my body already sinking to the spot, so when the door dings, I immediately get out and anticipate my comfy cozy bed that awaits me.

 **I did about 1,500 words on this chapter! I usually try to do average 1,000 per chapter, but here is a long one because I am so so sorry for the big gap of no updates, but I will try to do it more consistently now. Please reveiw! I am open to any suggestions for the story, even though I do have a vague sense of the plotline. I am also open to criticism, but the best would be constructive criticism. Love you guys!**

 **-OdeliaLovesBooks**


	8. AN APOLOGY- I'll eventually delete this

Hey guys! Yeah… So it's almost been a year… And I'm sincerely sorry. I really should've been keeping up with this. At first I was just lazy, making excuses or not interested as much writing this.

Then I've been under emotional stress, and I started to have bits and pieces of depression. It was never a consecutive line of constant want of death, or anything long term, but there were certain nights where I would feel horrible. I would've felt it more if I hadn't distracted myself each night with either reading, watching youtube, or some other distraction. I know it's good to write your feelings out, and I was desperate for approval, yet I felt it would be out of place to link America's journey to depression. At least not just yet.

Then I moved to another state, and the depression kicked in for a longer term. I could go into more detail about my journey through anxiety and depression if you would really like to know, but for now I want to keep this a little shorter.

Anyways, now that I've really wanted to write, I haven't the time. I'm taking an AP class, and the spare bits of time I do have I would like to spend with my family. But I really want to continue this story, and not leave it dead.

I don't like some of what I've written. I've had a couple grammatical errors, but that wasn't because I didn't know the grammar, rather because I either mistyped something, or I didn't double check. Also, this story seems to be moving at a very slow pace, and I'm sorry for that. I should've been moving along a little more quickly, but I can live with it. Plus these moments are setting the story up and introducing important characters, and so the audience can get a feel for their personality. Even though it is moving rather slowly, I don't want it to feel rushed, and that you don't know what world we are even looking at. Although my story is not perfect, I would like to continue with what I've started long ago.

I have a resolution, and I will try to write maybe a couple chapters for the next month, but when winter break starts I'm going to try to make a chapter a day. And the minimum number of words I allow for one chapter is at least 1,000 words. And don't worry, I won't be just filling in space and not taking my time to perfect it, on the contrary I will do my very best to give you the best I have. And I won't update every day, of course. I will save most of the chapters, and I'll upload once, maybe twice, a week.

Again, I apologize for the very long gap in my writing. And I'm sorry to any of you who were looking forward to my next chapter, and never got they wanted. But things will change.

And I want to also take this time to thank those who supported me from the beginning, and those who encouraged me. Those uplifting reviews really made my day, and even though to you it might just be typing words onto a screen, to me it was really joyful, and I am so grateful for that :)


	9. Snow's Surprising Announcement

Chapter 8

 _Previously_ : _I lean into the back wall of the elevator, and think of how crazy this day has been. Wow- This was only one day, when it felt like a week. I feel my body already sinking to the spot, so when the door dings, I immediately get out and anticipate my comfy cozy bed that awaits me._

The next day awaits me and I sit at the large blank table in the dining room. Haymitch, Sylvia, Schreave, and several people I don't know are already gathered around the white table.

"Rise and shine, princess." Haymitch comments sarcastically. I roll my eyes.

I order some buttered toast from a person. The ginger butler merely nodded and went to get my food.

After we had all dined for a bit Haymitch spoke up. "So here are our schedules. I guess I am your babysitter, because for some reason they gave me the instructions, but whatever." He muttered some words from a paper he was looking at the proceeded to tell us what's up. "Okay, so at 10:00, there will be a big announcement, made by President Snow. I have no idea what it is, the past few years there has been no such announcement. So every contestant will report to the big TV in each of their respective units. After the announcement, you will be prepped by your maids to look ready for lunch at 2:00. You will meet the other contestants at lunch. Got it, kids?"

I glance at Schreave. He looks put off by the word "kid" but otherwise he looks ready for anything. "What do we do right now?" he questions.

Haymitch looks at him. "I would watch the reaping from yesterday to get to know your opponents."

I go to my empty looking room and turn on the TV. It takes a while to find the right show, but I eventually spot one titled "75th Reapings- HUNGER GAMES ARE BACK!" I click on it and it first shows District 1. Luxury. A capitol official with purple stained skin read the two nominated names with a sour face.

"Marvel Deese and Celeste Newsome." A white brown haired boy with a smug smile confidently strided up to the stage. He raised his fist, and the crowd cheered. Next a brunette tall girl with a great tan and nice body slowly walked up to the stage. Her dress was red and tight, and had a large slit in the side. The audience whistled as she gracefully stepped up. When I actually got a glimpse of her face, it was beautiful, but it was also noticeably pale. It seemed as if she wasn't as confident as her male counterpart.

The program switched to District 2. The masonry district. The names were called, Elise and Cato. A slim asian girl and a a burly white boy walked up. Both looked around 16-17 years old. They gave no expression.

District 3; Technology. A brunette intelligent looking girl walked up. Kriss Ambers She had delicate features, and was very petite. Then a Sean Miller was called and a small dark lad with glasses timidly approached the stage.

The program continued, listing every contestant. The results:

District 1: Celeste and Marvel -luxury

District 2: Elise and Cato -masonry

District 3:Kriss and Sean -technology

District 4:Natalie and Carter -fishing

District 5: Georgia and August -power

District 6: Marlee and Peter -transportation

District 7:Nicoletta and Ken -lumber

District 8: Daphne and Robert -textiles

District 9: Tuesday and Charlie -grain

District 10: Ashley and Jin -livestock

District 11: Rue and Thresh -agriculture

District 12: America and Maxon -coal mining

It ended with me volunteering for May. A few tears run down my cheeks. How did this even happen to me? Just yesterday I was in the treehouse with Aspen. Now he's with another girl, and I'm about to die.

Schreave himself appears in my doorway. I glare at him beneath my tears. I quickly wipe the streams from my face and sit up. I give him an inquisitive look.

He chuckles to himself. "Why do you act like you hate me so much?" He asks with a smile on his lips and a question in his eyes.

"Because I do." I say. There is a deeper reason that I don't want to talk about. Back at home, I've seen the school girls go to and from his house. They come with only a robe, and leave with a handful of coins. In district 12 you do what you can to earn money. Our own classmates. Maxon is despicable.

He shook his head at me. "Okay. Well, are you ready to watch the announcement? It starts in like 3 minutes. I scoot over on the bed and he sits beside me. I turn on the main news channel.

Soon President Snow stands up and prepares to give a speech. "Good afternoon Illea!" The old man cries out. "Today I have a big announcement. Since this year it is the 75th Hunger Games, it is the Quarter Quell. There will be an interesting twist. Our gamemakers have thought long and hard about this decision, and we think this will be exciting for everyone!"

Me and Schreave look at each other. Exciting for the capitol means torcherous for us.

"This year, it will be a romance competition." Everyone's voices go up, and the capital residents on the TV mutter and converse loudly, many people gasping. Me and Maxon look at each other weirdly. _What is he going on about?_ "Now, now," He tells the crowds. "You, the capital people will vote and help plan everything out. First we shall interview them, and you shall vote the boring ones out. But it wouldn't be the hunger games without some real drama. So those voted out, shall be killed in very interesting ways." Now the Capital people couldn't keep it down. Murmurs turned into words, turned into shouts. Squeals from excited children were heard.

The pale man continued. "There is a big reason we are doing this. As you may know, I do not have an heir. The winning couple shall be my son and daughter and shall continue the royal family." He was practically shouting over the crowds. "Thank you, Illea, more information later."

I shut the TV off. Schreave stared at me, his dirty brown eyes concerned. If I thought Haymitch wasn't much use for the fight to the death, he'll be no use at all with _love._ We're screwed.

 **Okay, so It's been 6 months. Wow, I am really bad at updating. But it's summer for me now! I wrote this chapter in like 2 hours, and tomorrow or today I'll work on another one, and things should be fairly consistent from now on. So basically I was bored with this story. One day just kept dragging on, and I didn't really want to just "copy and paste" The Hunger Games, just adding America and Maxon for the characters. So I got inspired, and had a new idea. A love game show! Seriously, how exciting is that? It'll still have all the fighting and death from the Hunger Games, but also have the Love Competition from The Selection. I have so many ideas for this, and I definitely will write way quicker. There is much excitement to come, don't worry! As always, please rate and review! It keeps me going, as I do this for you. Thank you to those sticking with me for all these times. Hopefully I can have a schedule of at least 2 chapters per week.**


End file.
